


Castiel's Diary

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Destiel - Freeform, Diary/Journal, Fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel keeps a journal after losing his powers. This is the cheesiest thing I've ever written. Be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Diary

**_Monday_**  
**_November 4th_**  
  
Now that I am human, Sam thought it would be a good idea for me to write down my experiences. He bought me this journal as a gift. Dean seems to think it is not an adequate form of expression. In fact, he said, "If you're going to be a hunter, you need to write down some useful shit. Not babble on like a chick in your diary". I've chosen to ignore this and take Sam's advice.  
  
I've learned a great deal about being human so far. Such as, if you want to have warm water during your shower, you should wake up before Dean and Sam or they will use it all up. I've also learned if you don't thoroughly cook eggs, Dean will spit them out and ask if you are trying to give him salmonella.  
  
For the record, I was not.  
  
Halloween passed a few days ago. I've viewed different forms of celebrations and was hoping to take part in some of them but Dean said they were "stupid" and "pointless", and Sam agreed. I spent the night watching the famous Jason Voorhees movies. I wonder why the women in the movies always seems to trip when he is chasing them. It seems as if they would eventually learn their lesson, and find a way to defeat him. No doubt if he were really alive, Dean would have already "ganked" him.  
  
Well, that's all. I hope I'll have something more interesting to write about next time.  
  
  
-Castiel  
  
  
  
  
**_Tuesday_**  
**_November 12th_**  
  
I went on a hunt with Sam and Dean last night. Unfortunately, I let the shape shifter slip right by me. It's very hard to locate shifters and demons without my grace so I didn't fully blame myself. However, a girl almost died because of my lack of intuition, and Dean seemed very upset with me. I will have to sharpen my skills before heading out again.  
  
Wish me luck.  
  
  
-Castiel  
  
  
  
  
**_Friday_**  
**_November 23rd_**  
  
Dean allowed me to drive the Impala today. He watched me very carefully but deemed my driving skills acceptable. I was quite pleased to find he wasn't disappointed. I feel like I constantly let him down so I count today as a small victory.  
  
Also, Christmas is coming up and although the Winchesters do not celebrate holidays I would like to get Dean a gift. And Sam, of course. I can't think of anything at the moment. I might take a trip to the mall a few miles out. I'm not sure how to get money to buy the gifts. I could always asked the brothers for money but it doesn't seem like the right order of things. Maybe I can find a different way to scrounge up the cash.  
  
  
-Castiel  
  
  
  
  
**_Wednesday_**  
**_November 27th_**  
  
Dean goes on and on about "honkers" being the best part of the human body, while Sam seems to deem eyes as the best feature. I have to disagree with them. I think I very much like freckles. They remind me of tiny clusters of stars, spread across cheeks, making all different shapes. I find myself staring at Dean's quite often. I've tried counting them but every time I get close he turns away and mutters something about personal space. One day, I hope to have an exact number.  
  
-Castiel  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Saturday_**  
**_December 7th_**  
  
It turns out an elderly woman in the neighborhood needed help clearing her sidewalk of snow. She paid me thirty dollars to clear out her front and back yard. Unfortunately, after I was loading up my supplies, I fell on some ice and rolled my ankle. There is a great deal of pain in my foot and Dean seems very angry that he had to pick me up. However, he's insisting on making me soup and keeps bringing me ice. I do not like the thought of taking him away from his work but I have to admit that I do love the additional attention and concern, which is usually reserved for Sam. I'm going to rest now before Dean comes in and gives me another stern look again.  
  
  
-Castiel  
  
  


  
**_Sunday_**  
**_December 8th_**  
  
While I was sleeping, Dean thought it would be funny to read my journal. When I woke up he was very upset with me for trying to make money to buy him gifts. He said it was pointless and I hurt myself for no reason. He also wanted to know why all my entries were about him, and I explained that he is the most important thing in my life. He mumbled something I couldn't hear then left the room. He won't speak to me now.  
  
-Castiel  
  
  
  
  
**_Tuesday_**  
**_December 17th_**  
  
Dean came in drunk last night. I hadn't seen him so distraught since he lost Sam to the pit. I tried to ask him what was wrong but instead of answering he kissed me. Although, I've kissed once before it was nothing compared to this one. Dean has been avoiding me all morning and when I tried to bring it up he told me to stop harassing him.  
  
How do I explain it was the best moment of my life?  
  
-Castiel  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Thursday_**  
**_December 19th_**  
  
I overheard Dean and Sam talking about me today. I came in during the middle of the conversation but I heard Sam telling Dean he didn't understand why I slept on the couch. I am obviously becoming too much of a nuisance and must move on. I have to admit I will miss the bunker and the home I've built here, but it's nothing compared to how much I will miss Dean and Sam.  
  
Luckily, I was able to come up with more money and I've bought Dean and Sam Christmas presents. I plan to leave it for them before I go as a thank you present. I hope they will be safe during their travels. I don't know what I'll do without them.  
  
-Castiel  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Monday_**  
**_December 23rd_**  
  
Having spent all of my money buying Dean and Sam Christmas presents, I've been sleeping at a local homeless shelter. Unfortunately, tonight the shelter was closed and I have nowhere to go. I am quite sleepy and hope I will not be arrested for sleeping on this bench. I don't even have a last name to give the police officers if they pick me up, and I can't imagine they would appreciate that.  
  
I didn't tell Sam and Dean I was leaving but I did leave the gifts and a note explaining I would stay out of their way.

I'm going to go to sleep now. I know around this time people are supposed to dream of sugar plums dancing in their heads but all I hope for is the memory of Dean's warm lips on mine.  
  
-Castiel  
  
  
  
  
**_Tuesday_**  
**_December 24th_**  
  
I'm not sure how Dean managed to find me but he was very, very angry when he finally did. He cursed at me for nearly ten minutes before shoving me into the shower and making the couch up for me. I don't understand why he would want me back here when I obviously anger him so. Sam is watching me carefully also as if expecting me to "run away" again. I didn't realize they cared.  
  
However, both of the Winchesters seem to like their gifts. I purchased a novel for Sam and a silver bracelet for Dean. While he was screaming at me over the radio, I noticed he was wearing it.  
  
I'm glad to bring them both a bit of joy during this holiday.  
  
-Castiel  
  
  
  
  
**_Wednesday_**  
**_December 25th_**  
  
So far today has been full of surprises. First, Dean woke me up with a mug of hot chocolate and a candy cane. Afterward he gave me a present. It's the first one I've ever received. He purchased a leather jacket for me, claiming that I'm now an official Winchester. He seemed to be embarrassed by it but I thought it was very thoughtful. I'm wearing it now and he keeps smiling every time he sees me. Sam, however, rolls his eyes at his older brother quite frequently now.  
  
Dean informed me that we will be watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas tonight, along with A Miracle on 34st Street. I've never been more excited for something in my entire life.  
  
I'll update more tonight.  
  
-Castiel

  
  
  
  
_**Wednesday**_  
_**December 25th cont.**_  
  
Dean and I did not make it to A Miracle on 34st Street. In fact, after the first twenty minutes of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Sam left the room and Dean wrapped his arm around me. I did not want to make him uncomfortable so I did nothing but sit there but then he turned my head and stared at me and I somehow knew what he wanted. My body is still a bit sore from all the biting and scratching and other activities we took part in. I feel like someone is going to pinch me and wake me up, but as Dean keeps saying this really isn't a dream. I thought the first time kissing Dean would be the best, but it turns out the second time was even better. And the third was even better than that.  
  
Sam caught us during the fourth and he smiled widely and asked if I would finally be moving into Dean's room. I now understand the couch reference from the other day. Dean answered that I would be moving in with him. That's all for now. Dean is laying next to me reading everything I write and he's making it very hard to pay attention. He's lucky I love him.  
  
...  
  
Dean is very red now and says I need to put the journal down and join him in bed. Good bye for now.  
  
~~-Castiel~~  
  
-Castiel Winchester

 


End file.
